Revenge gone wrong
by catchan2006
Summary: A normal day at the Order turns to hell when a familiar face returns and tries to take her revenge... Rated T... KandaOC LaviOC
1. A normal day

Revenge gone wrong!

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man!**_

_**Miranda: I was asked to help. I hope I don't screw this up...**_

_**catchan: Oh, Miranda-san! You won't screw up! Trust me! Don't worry!**_

_**Miranda: A-alright...**_

X X X X

Chapter 1

A tall man dressed like a vampire with black and white hair and quite frightening eyes carried the normal-sized suitcase of a much smaller woman dressed in maternity clothes with short light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Arystar Krory looked at Celia's stomach and announced "I can't wait for your return with Kanda-Jr."

Celia giggled and replied "The baby isn't Kanda-Jr; don't let Kanda hear you say that now!"

Yu Kanda, Celia's husband, had learned to hate the nickname others had given his unborn child with a passion. At one point, he broke a door down because of it. Arystar swallowed before asking "When will you be back?"

"In about..." Celia's voice trailed off as she ticked off the days in her mind, "...one to two weeks."

"Two weeks..." Arystar repeated in his mind. He had been given advice by Celia to enjoy his sleep while he could because babies were very noisy and it would be a while before silent nights returned. There came voices from another corridor, causing them to stop when they realized who it was; Lavi and Cait.

Lavi was saying something barely-understandable to her. He seemed to be saying though "Cait...we've known each other...for...erm...a...ur..."

Even Arystar, who was unsure of the outside world still, knew what Lavi was trying to say! At one point, Celia asked if he needed any help but he refused on the idea of "trying something new". Celia felt a bit confused but didn't press it in fear of doing something to her baby (Celia was too paranoid despite reassurance from Kanda and everyone else). Celia and Arystar looked around the corner to watch their red haired friend stammer to his sweetheart. Lavi stammered "I-I..."

"LAVI-NII!"

Celia and Arystar groaned Lavi was pounced by Yazzy, who was wearing her coat (thank goodness! Yazzy's Innocence caused her to damage others when her arms were bare), and he screamed. Cait smiled and said "Hi Yazzy!"

"What ya doin'?" Yazzy asked in her usual tone, tilting her head to the side.

"Lavi was going to tell me something." Cait replied, looking back at Lavi. From the angle Celia and Arystar were at, you could see the goofy look of horror on his face. Yazzy and Cait were staring at him with sweet looks on their face. "We should help him." suggested Celia.

"Sure..." Arystar then said "Hey Lavi! Cait and Yazzy too!"

The two walked around the corner and Lavi gaped at them. The other three circled around Celia and Yazzy said "I can't wait to see your baby! Hey, will you name it after me if it's a girl?"

"I'm...not so sure about that..." Celia smiled nervously. Yazzy had bugged Kanda for ages about the girls name to the point that he shouted so loud that Komui, on the other side of the building, fell into his unfinished paper work. "We'll think about it..."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Cait, clapped her hands together.

"I'm not sure..." Celia replied. She really didn't care either; Kanda would be happy regardless and this made her happy too.

"Will you name him after me?" Lavi asked. He laughed before Celia could reply because he had already been shot down by Kanda just days before. Soon, Celia was swamped by so many questions that she couldn't keep count anymore...

X X X X

A girl with long dark red hair smiled as she past through the gate. She felt her finger slip down the front of her spoon. She past through the halls and stopped at the sound of her first love's voice. "I can't wait to see Kanda-Jr!"

"Me neither!"

Her heart stopped; that voice could only belong to...**Lavitory**...she narrowed her eyes and peered around the corridor. She felt rage boil up inside of herself at the sight of Lavi so close to Cait. They were surrounding Celia and there stood a tall vampire like-man and Yazzy hanging onto him. She felt a hiss back of her throat. She then thought of a plan; a nasty little plan that could never fail...

X X X X

Kanda, who had a suitcase in his arms, was stopped by Allen in the corridor because he had dropped something.

"What is it?" Allen asked as he eyed what appeared to be a teddy bear (or a rabbit). Kanda snatched it off him and explained "It's a teddy for the baby; Celia-chan made it for them."

"Oh."

Kanda eyed it himself and put it into his pocket (with great difficulty). Allen smiled nervously and said "I can't wait for you to come home with a baby. It will be...um...interesting to have a baby about."

He had to be careful about his choice of words because last time someone said described problems babies could be born with and made Celia (who was nervous about her first child) cry when described a rather nasty one. Kanda threw the Finder over the stair case, where he was rescued by Linalee just before hitting the ground. Kanda grunted in reply before walking away. He took a few steps before stopping. "Kanda?" asked Allen, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Kanda rose his hand to his face and leaned down like he was going to be sick.

"Kanda!"

Allen noticed how quick his breathing was. "Kanda, are you alright?" Allen asked.

"I'm..." Allen heard a sharp breath intake, "...I'm actually scared sick. How pathetic..."

Kanda straightened himself up and pulled himself out of Allen's arm. He then looked at the ceiling and continued "How sad; I'm scared of my unborn child!"

Allen replied "Everyone is like that, I guess, when their expecting their first born."

"Tch." Kanda grunted and started to walk on. "In just a few days, I'll be a father. And you must stay away from my child."

He shot his usual dark look, the same he gave to everyone when they got close to Celia. Suddenly, there came a loud CRASH and several screams. "What was THAT?" Allen asked, knowing it was rather stupid to say that and felt a breeze pass him; "CELIA!" Kanda had dropped his suitcase and ran towards the sound of the crash. "CELIA!"

The two young men stopped at the sight; a large pile of rocks lay in front of them, like a rock slide. Allen gasped and Kanda shouted "CELIA! CELIA!"

"STOP SHOUTING!"

Kanda narrowed his eyes at the sound of Yazzy's irritated yell. Allen shouted "Is everyone alright?"

Lavi yelled back "I think we're alright."

"THINK? What do you mean THINK?" Kanda yelled.

Arystar yelled back "Someone knocked Lavi into the wall, causing the falling and I shielded them. But it seems that we're back here."

"Um...guys?" came Cait's voice.

There was silence. "Um...Kanda..." Cait began.

Kanda yelled back "Yes?"

"What does water mean?" Cait asked.

Allen looked at Kanda, who widened his eyes and yelled "WHAT?"

Cait began "Well, the water is..."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kanda's eyes widened, Allen's jaw fell and there came several screams came from the other side of the room. "Please...may this not be labour..." Kanda thought.

X X X X

_**catchan: Chapter 1 is done! Just so you know, this won't be a very long fanfic.**_

_**Miranda: Please stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	2. Pain

Revenge gone wrong!

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man!**_

_**Miranda: I'm nervous...**_

_**catchan: Miranda-san, you're fine; don't worry, cause when you worry, I worry. Okay?**_

_**Mirand: ...**_

_**catchan: Onward!**_

X X X X

Chapter 2

Lavi, Yazzy and Arystar were squished against the wall, looking at Celia, who was on the floor and holding her stomach, and Cait, who was just wide-eyed. Yazzy blinked a few times before explaining "Cait, my adopted parents are doctors, so I can tell you that the baby is coming."

"Huh?" Cait looked at her friends in confusion. "Now? Babies are supposed to come from hospitals though..."

"Not all cases are like that..." Yazzy said, her eyes widening as Celia screamed once again. Allen's yell "Hang on! We'll be over soon!"

"WELL, HURRY!" Celia screamed. Cait felt her hand being grabbed and squeezed tightly by the pregnant woman. Cait screamed in pain and she yelled "HURRY PLEASE!"

X X X X

Komui was one of the many who came to see what had happened. His eyes widened at the red-head woman who made his heart stop for a second. "Emily!" he called.

The red-head turned and replied "Supervisor."

Linalee ran towards her brother and said "B-Brother! Have you heard yet?"

Komui and Emily, who made Linalee's stomach turn, looked at her. Linalee was about to say her news when there came a bunch of screams. Linalee waited for the screams to pass and said "According to Allen, Celia's in labor."

"L-labor?" Komui repeated, as if unsure of what "labor" meant.

"Celia?" Emily repeated as if she couldn't remember who Celia was before jumping and shrieked "Oh crap!" as she remembered Kanda more clearly.

Everyone looked at the girl She then started to sweat and asked "H-he isn't i-in the tower...is h-he?"

Komui nodded; "He's been here for three days, packing." he replied, "Celia's supposed to go to the hospital today and Kanda's got a week off to be with her during the labour, why?"

Emily stammered in reply "N-no r-reason!"

She quickly put her spoon away. Linalee noticed and asked "Why are you back, Emily?"

Emily narrowed her eyes at Linalee, replying "I wanted to see my friends; is that a crime?"

"No..." Linalee said, "But why did you have Celestial Spoon out when there are no Akuma around?"

Emily looked at the younger with disgust and stammered to think of a reply before Linalee said "How about this? You came home, saw Cait with Lavi and lost it? You tried to kill him but you missed, hit the wall and caused the cave in? Am I right?"

Emily would have denied it but she then replied "God doesn't forgive liers, right?"

She looked back at the rocks and explained "I hit that **Lavitory **but he hit the wall; like I actually wanted to hurt anyone but him!"

She hissed at Linalee like a cat. She then turned away and walked towards the exit. "Don't tell them that you saw me," she ordered, "I don't want to be remembered for this."

And with that, Emily was gone.

X X X X

"Um...okay...what do we do?" Lavi whispered

He, Arystar and Yazzy were bending down in a corner while Celia was panting and Cait nursing her sore hand. Yazzy suggested "I think we should deliver the baby."

Lavi replied "Do you know how?"

Yazzy placed a finger to her lip and whispered back "I've read all the medical books in my parents' clinic...so yeah."

Celia screamed again, her hand crushing Cait's once again. Arystar whispered "If we have to, I think we should hurry before Cait dies."

The three nodded. They remained in silence for a few seconds before Lavi asked "Who's actually going to deliver the baby?"

"Not me! I'm kinda squimish!" Yazzy protested.

"Yu has a "touch-and-kill" order on me!" Lavi protested.

They turned to Arystar, who instantly asked "W-why me?"

"Cause you're the oldest, Kro-chan." Lavi replied. The three then walked over to Celia and took up positions before Yazzy yelled "While you guys try to rescue us, we're helping Celia have the baby!"

Celia replied "What do you mean-ARGH! THIS HURTS!"

She crushed Cait's hand and Lavi's hand (both were holding Celia's hands) this time, causing the two to squirm in pain. Lavi yelled "BLOODY HELL!"

"I KNOW!" Cait yelled in agreement. Celia's grip calmed down and she panted again. After a few seconds, they could hear Kanda yell "I'LL BE THERE SOON, CELIA-CHAN!"

Celia then screamed again, broke Cait and Lavi's fingers some more and her head fell back. "YOU'D BETTER!"

X X X X

Kanda had to have Mugen taken off him because of his plans to break down the rocks with them to get to his wife and future child. Allen activated his Innocence and his arm transformed. At this moment, he was trying to find out which rock to remove first and how to hold Kanda back at the same time. In the end, two Finders came to help in any way possible and were ordered to hold Kanda back by Linalee, who seemed rather different than normal.

Allen picked up a rock from the center and began to work faster and faster, as carefully as possible. The reason was because of Yazzy's casual yell "While you guys try to rescue us, we're helping Celia have the baby!"

It wasn't that no one trusted her or anything...it was because everyone knew that Kanda would kill her if anything happened to his baby.

The moment there was a big enough hole for someone to squeeze through, Kanda pulled himself free from the Finders and climbed to the top and disappeared down to the other side. "CELIA-CHAN!"

"YOU!"

There was a weird squeak (which everyone found out was Kanda after Celia pulled her hand from Cait and grabbed Kanda's collar) and Celia's voice yelled "YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

There came flurry of yells before Arystar yelled "I-I CAN SEE SOMETHING-EW!"

There was silence and there came Yazzy's voice "Whoa! This looks so rank! Wanna see Kanda?"

There was silence once again, which was broken by Celia's and Lavi's screams. The next few minutes went by so fast and the screams of everyone on the other side of the wall (other than Kanda) were heard across the tower until...

"WHA! WHA! WHA!"

"I-it's a b-boy!"

There was a thud and a flurry of voices.

"Arystar!"

"Kro-chan!"

"Dude! What a wuss!"

Allen and Linalee rushed over when enough rocks were removed and looked at the scene before them; Arystar had fainted and was being fanned by Yazzy, Lavi was having his hand tended to by Cait (causing the red-head to turn pink a bit) and Celia and Kanda cuddling each other, with something in Celia's arms. Kanda wasn't wearing his coat, which surprised everyone, and the bundle, which was actually Kanda's coat, moved a bit.

Within minutes, Celia was removed from the area and everyone else cleaned up.

Needless to say, it was an...interesting event.

X X X X

_**catchan: Finished chapter 2!**_

_**Miranda: I think you did rather well...**_

_**catchan: Eh, I suck! My stories suck! Everything sucks with me! Hee hee!**_


	3. Presenting

Revenge gone wrong!

_**catchan: Last chapter! I don't own D. Gray-man!**_

_**Miranda: That was fast...**_

_**catchan: Well, I didn't intend it to be a long story.**_

X X X X

Chapter 3

"He's beautiful..."

"Mmm..."

Celia sat in a bed in the medical room with Kanda sitting next to her. He wore a plain white shirt, black trousers and black boots, his coat was in the wash. The two of them stared at the small (red) baby in Celia's arms, dressed in white baby's clothes and wrapped up in a blue blanket. Kanda kissed his wife's forehead and said "You did well."

"Not really." Celia smiled weakly, "I yelled at people...and hurt you."

She looked at Kanda's neck, as if expecting a mark where there wasn't one. Kanda kissed her again and replied "I heal fast..."

He smiled warmly back but this quickly faded when he heard the door open and saw a familiar pigtailed girl pop her head in. "Can we come in?"

"Sure." Celia replied.

Within seconds, the room was filled with Allen, Linalee, Lavi, Bookman, Cait, Yazzy and Komui. They crowded Celia and stared at the latest addition of the tower, chatting in whispers.

"She's so cute!" Yazzy cried.

"Yazzy, you do realize that this is Celia's SON, right?" Bookman asked.

"What? I had a bet with the Finders that it was going to be a girl! Dammit, I have to pay..."

"Don't swear in front of children." Cait ordered.

"What's his name?" Allen asked.

Celia held her child close to her chest and replied "Yuuki..."

"Huh?"

"His name is Kanda Yuuki." Kanda said, moving away from the bed some more. Celia added "Yuuki is spelt with the kanji for "courage"."

"Huh..." Lavi rubbed the back of his neck and said "Strangely, it reminds me of "Yu-Jr", doesn't it?"

Cait clapped her hands, winced and replied "So it does!"

Kanda's eyebrow shot up and he said in a threatening voice "Why don't you go? Celia's tired..."

The others looked at him in fear before backing away slowly and leaving the room. Kanda sighed and Celia laughed. She blinked a few times before yawning without covering her mouth. "Sorry...why don't you hold Yuuki for a bit?" she offered the child to her husband, who shrunk away some more.

"You won't break him!" Celia laughed. Kanda groaned and took the baby from her arms. He held him and watched as his wife fell asleep...

X X X X

Lavi had been called after by Linalee and listened to what she had to say.

"So, it WAS Emily." Lavi shuddered, rubbing his shoulder. He looked rather sad than afraid though.

Linalee asked "Why did she try to kill you? Is there something you aren't telling me Lavi?"

Lavi shook his head and turned away. "No...that's all. I don't know why she hates me."

"Lavi! Linalee!"

Lavi and Linalee looked as Cait bounded towards them and stopped in front of them. She then said "Let's get some food!"

"Yeah!" Lavi laughed and walked next to her.

Linalee noticed that the gaze in his eye had softened somehow. It usually did that when he was with Cait but...the thought of why Emily wanted Lavi dead still bothered her. She then sighed and followed after them.

X X X X

Kanda stared at Yuuki, his heart stopping and his stomach turning. He looked back at Celia, who looked like a perfect angel asleep, and back at his child. "So..."

Why did he say "so"? It wasn't like his baby could speak yet! He jiggled up and down slowly, unsure of what to do. He then remembered the window, walked over to it and opened it with his elbow. The stars were out and the moon was large.

"Yuuki, this is the world; though you were born in dark times, you are one of the lights in this world that leads us." Kanda winced at the lame words, "O members of the Kanda family before myself, I show you my son...Kanda Yuuki."

He looked down at Yuuki once again and used a free finger to gently poke Yuuki's hand in an attempt to see if he were still awake. This lead the infant to grip his father's finger; Kanda felt his world stop as he noted how Yuuki's entire hand could not grip his entire finger yet was quite strong already.

Kanda smiled and kissed his son's forehead. "You," he whispered, "will be a strong warrior when you're older."

He then sighed and said "Why am I even talking to you? You were born just two hours ago and I doubt you can get what I'm saying."

Yuuki made a little baby noise, causing Kanda (who was usually very serious) to say "Aw..."

Then came the giggling. He looked around the room and noticed that the door was slightly open and he could see a certain brown-haired Exorcist and her favorite Finder looking through at him.

"Ssh, Ms Yazzy! We'll get in trouble!" whispered Toma to his giggling companion.

"When I put Yuuki down, you will pay a horrible price!" Kanda threatened. Needless to say, Yazzy and Toma ran for their lives. Luckily, Kanda didn't follow them as he was too busy tending to his son to kill anyone...

X X X X

_**catchan: And we are done people!**_

_**Miranda: catchan would like to thank:**_

_**nekosaru**_

_**BlueFox of the Moon**_

_**Miranda: And anyone else who reviews for reviewing this story!**_

_**catchan: And, now, if you excuse me, I have to actually finish more fanfics -cries-**_

_**Miranda: -sweat drop-**_


End file.
